


One Night

by afteriwake



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From start to finish, this was the best first date either of them had ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote five Flack/Angell drabbles that took place over one evening (hence the title). The different stages are as follows: confession, touch, kiss/make out,sex/physical or emotional Intimacy and morning after/outcome/end of the road.

**1**

"So what are you saying, Flack?"

"I like you."

"You mean like, or _like_ like?"

"Like like."

"Oh." Angell's eyes widened slightly. "Oh."

"Forget it," Flack said, turning around.

"Just wait a minute!" she said. "Look. Maybe we could go out or something."

"Thought I should be asking that question," he said with a smirk.

"You want to or not?"

"Sure. Tonight?"

"Okay. Eight?"

"Works for me. Meet you here?"

Angell gave him a grin and a nod before heading inside the precinct. Flack watched, a huge grin on his own face. That went easier than he'd thought it would...

**2**

He was surprised when she gently touched his arm to get his attention. Normally she'd look at him with a smirk and say something witty, but now, while they were waiting for their drinks she just touched his arm. That got his attention faster than her normal methods.

"Spacing out? Or am I boring you?"

There is was, the verbal part of the equation. "Nah, you're not boring me."

"Well, talk to me," she said.

"About what?"

"Anything." Her hand lingered for a moment before she pulled away. He looked down at his arm and already, he missed her touch.

**3**

It had been a slip. She was going to give him a kiss on the cheek, but her lips ended up on his and after just a moment the kiss deepened and his arms were running up her sides and she felt like she was hanging on for dear life.

It felt good. It felt _so_ good. One of the best kisses she'd had. Ever. And she didn't want it to end, not right away.

Not that night.

No. For a slip of the lips, the end result was pretty damn satisfying, and she just didn’t want it to stop.

**4**

The clothes came off fast but after that things slowed down. He wanted to go slow. This was something that had been building steadily and he wanted it to last. So did she. She matched him in pace, from the kissing to the touching to everything. Move for move, they were matched.

It wasn't supposed to have gone that far that fast, but they made it a moment to remember. A first time that was almost like those first times everybody dreams of, that level of perfect no one really achieves. But they were close, and that was what mattered.

**5**

She thought he would be gone. He'd wake up and probably slink out of there. Not because he was a bad guy, but just because he was a guy who didn't sleep with someone on their first date. And then things would be awkward and messy and...

But when she moved to stretch and get up, she felt an arm around her waist, and she felt it tighten and pull her closer. "Go back to sleep," he murmured softly, his voice close to her ear.

She settled in again with a small smile. Things were going to be just fine...


End file.
